Unrequited Love
by Akumi-san
Summary: RucaxRei. Follows the anime pretty closely, but with a lot more angst. Rei has feelings for Ruca, but fears what that will do to their relationship and subsequently struggles with his identity as an angel.


**A/N: Whoo!!! So I had this done on Friday around one in the moring...so like really early Saturday. I just had to have it beta-ed by my lovely...ahem...for lack of better word...beta lolz.**

**But yeah!!! Second chapter of Unrequited Love is out!!! Actually.....only sorta....I wanted to put this as the second chapter for now to let the world know that I havent given up on Saint Beast or RucaxRei. The thing is though, this chapter reads like the beginning of a new story, so thats what I wanted to ask my readers - if there are any out there anymore. Im going to turn this into a full length fanfic - or I plan to at least - and the first chapter is kinda history.**

**So, should I just delete chapter one and make this one Unrequited Love, or should I mark Unrequited Love as finished and start another fanfic under a different name? (I would call it Tyger Tyger Burning Bright, by the way, for reasons I would explain only if it got its own fic)**

**Either way, this new version thing is based much more closely around the anime because my own plots are always terrible. But Im changing the ending, because everyone who has ever watched Saint Beast knows the ending sucks!! This will be more romantic, too - action and whatnot - instead of infuriating slash!! So, Im planning on doing a chapter an episode (unless I deem it too "non-Ruca or Rei" oriented.**

**Let me know what you think. Oh! And isnt that cool!? Saint Beast has its own category now!! I petitioned for it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the sexy bishounen in this amazing series - though seriously, I would love some of Ruca! He is soooooooo........yum :D Darn, back to the point. This all belongs to the makers and the story is only partly mine since I borrowed heavily from the actual storyline.**

* * *

The announcement had all of Heaven in an uproar. A new ranking system? It had become a source of much debate among the angels as soon as Zeus had let the information out.

Since almost the beginning of time, the human world had been structured around social classes and ranks based on abilities and strengths. This, however, had often led to great social unrest and people rose against the restraints holding them from moving up the social ladder. The fights were often bloody and many more lives were lost than should ever have been necessary. Over time, the much of the world had drawn away from this way of classifying the people and these societies were often more stable. People were seen as equals and were given the same chances of succeeding. The human world had finally evolved.

Heaven was supposed to be the world of the holy and higher beings. Angels and the God and Goddess lived in what was supposed to be harmony with one another. Everything was supposed to be even better than the human world. So why did Zeus plan on further classifying the angels?

The adult angels were already divided amongst themselves according to their abilities and strengths, just like the earlier human civilizations. The low ranked angels were indeed the least able of the angels, their magic and special skills not really much of a threat to most of the young ones still in training. And although the middle tier was far more capable, they were nothing in comparison to the highest rank, who, aside from God and his closest advisors, ruled Heaven. However, despite all these great differences in power, there was not a single one of them unable to completely comprehend the meaning of their classification.

The lower ranked angels realized the limits to their prowess – often in shame – and were desperate to prove themselves worthy enough to be considered at least of middle class and the middlemost understood how close they were to the greatness of being a high ranked angel that most were overcome with jealousy at the thought of those beings. The upper rank had nowhere else to go, but were very well aware of the power they held over the other angels and not a few were loath to exercise it to their own selfish ends. To add to this differentiation between the social statuses of the citizens, each grouping was required to live in a certain area of Heaven. Mingling was allowed, as was travel, but based on the sector one lived in, everyone automatically knew what your social status was and it wasn't uncommon for some to be shunned. Thus the society in Heaven was left to wallow in carefully concealed sins.

This new announcement Zeus had let out just stirred up the raw emotions. These so-called Six Saint Beasts were to be the most powerful angels in all of Heaven and would have absolute power that would be outmatched by none but God himself. It was another way of saying that another rank would be added to the social ladder.

Details hadn't yet been announced about how the Saint Beasts would actually be chosen, but it wasn't hard to guess. It went without saying that such unimaginable influence and control over others would be sought after by all who had ever wanted to better themselves or raise their status. However, only angels that Zeus had actually noticed would most likely be eligible – meaning the highest rank. In addition, unless the nomination to Saint Beast rose one's power significantly, there was no way someone from one of the lower classes would be chosen to represent the strongest of all angels.

Therefore, more unrest was stimulated. The higher ranks were eager to be chosen and voracity ran amuck. The lower groupings were bitter and envious of the unbelievable chance the others were being given, that only the highest class of angels – those who had no need of it – were the ones given the opportunity to advance in strength and influence.

Bad thoughts were stirring behind the carefully guarded masks of the citizens in Heaven. It was only a matter of time before these sinful emotions surfaced.

-lustpridegluttonyenvygreedslothwrath-

Gai slipped out of the unusually quiet temple, a golden disk tucked gingerly under his white tunic. Almost cat-like, he crept up to the edge of the wall and crouched low to the ground to peer around the corner. With a mischievous grin as he looked up at the empty meadow ahead, he blew a puff of air though his golden bangs and made a run for it.

Abandoning all care and caution, he was free. His legs carried him across the grasses in an effortless gallop and his wild nature urged him on. With an animated whoop, he picked up the pace, laughing as he went.

Two figures were standing just ahead, their backs facing towards him. He could pass them by without them being any the wiser as to what he was up to, but the glimmer of blue and red caught his eye and he halted – as best he could at such a pace. After backing up a bit, he made out Rei speaking softly to Gou.

_What!?_ Gou was his nii-san! No way would he let Rei have him all to himself! An idea hit him suddenly, and he grinned again, baring small predatory fangs. Forgetting his current mission altogether, Gai stole closer to the two, slinking through the grass silently.

Rei laughed at something either he or Gou had said. Gou smiled back, sharing the joke in his own more serious way.

With one last pang of jealousy, Gai pounced. He succeeded in hitting Rei squarely in the back, tackling him face forward into the flowers with nothing more than a startled cry to announce his surprise and confusion.

Rei struggled against the force pressing into his back as he tried to figure out exactly what had happened.

Laughing, the blonde removed himself from his prey and the other squirmed awkwardly into a sitting position, maneuvering violet hair out of the way with delicate, long-fingered hands.

Gou tried his best to remain neutral – he really did. But it really was amusing to see Gai finally get the best of the effeminate angel. Even more entertaining was Rei looking so ruffled as he tried to get his curtain of purple hair in order, all the while attempting to aim his most scolding tone of voice at the hysterical blonde. The brunette let a smile crack his impenetrable visage.

This display of favor was not missed by the sharp Rei. Figuring the tides had turned completely against him and his cause was officially outnumbered two to one, he switched the subject as fast as he could to take the focus off his ridicule.

"Gai," his soft voice, devoid of the previous exasperated anger, cut through the blonde's laughter like a hot knife through butter, "isn't that the Goddess's mirror?" It worked.

A glint of gold on green just next to Gai caught both Gou's and Gai's eyes together and they stared at it for a while. After a moment, the blonde looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, yeah. I heard she had gone to the villa, so I thought I'd, um," he paused, glancing from Gou to Rei as if the answer could be found on one of their faces, "look at it?" he ended lamely.

It was Gou's turn to chastise him. "Gai, you can't constantly steal from the Goddess. Falling from her favor isn't wise," he said in his low voice, closing his mismatched eyes as if in exasperation.

"Aww! But she wasn't using it! I'm only borrowing it!" The blonde flung excuse after excuse at the brunette while Rei looked on in amusement. At least the focus had been turned back on the real culprit. Mission accomplished.

"Anyway, she'd never get mad at me!"

That was where Rei had to agree with him. The Goddess did seem to have taken a liking to Gai ever since he was a young angel. It probably had to do with the fact that he was constantly attempting to "borrow" interesting items from her collection. And in all actuality, even though Rei got irritated by Gai's actions, there was no way anyone could hate him. His immaturity and childlike playfulness were his greatest assets and kept him out of most real trouble.

Smiling as he watched the blonde continue to argue himself back into Gou's favor, Rei decided he had heard enough and used his gentle voice to break him off again, this time to help him a save face, if only a little. "Well, while she is away, it can't hurt that much to look into it for a short time, can it?"

"No, I suppose not…" Gou sighed.

"Yes!!" Gai leaped up, glad to have both of them on his side.

With another of his kind smiles, Rei led the three of them out of the bright sunlight and into the shade of a nearby grove of birch trees.

As they approached the cluster of white trunks, one of them moved right into the path of the purple-haired angel. He gave his second surprised gasp of the day and almost stepped on Gai's toes before he realized the "birch trunk" he had noticed was the long silvery ponytail of Ruca.

This really didn't help calm his heart down in the slightest, and the rapid palpitations from shock merely turned into ones of nervousness. Apparently the astonishment was still painted across his face because Ruca laughed and touched Rei's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Rei."

The contact did nothing to calm his nerves. "Uh," the violet haired angel fought down the blush and forced himself to speak calmly, "no, I just…wasn't expecting you to be there." He smiled gently. It wasn't a lie. He always tried to make sure he knew when Ruca would be around so he could mentally prepare himself. His brown eyes met the scarlet ones of Ruca's and for a moment, they lingered there.

"Ruca!!" A voice jolted through Rei's entire being, it seemed, and when he had come his senses enough to realize that it had been Gai who had spoken, Ruca had his gaze and smile focused on the blonde. The purple haired angel had to second guess whether or not he had even shared that moment with the other.

"May I ask what the three of you are doing with the Goddess's mirror?" The icy haired angel's question was directed mostly towards Gou, who could very well be considered the most down to earth, responsible one of the three.

The brunette was gracious enough to at least look a little abashed at the tiny reprimand. "Gai decided to take it out for another glance." He placed a hand on Gai's shoulder and the blonde grinned up at him and back at Ruca before slipping off to sit on the rock beside the nearest tree. "He says the Goddess is at the villa for a short time, so we may as well make use of its presence."

"Well, I-"

Whatever Ruca had intended to say was cut off by Gai's enthusiastic shout. He held the mirror in both hands, gazing into its depths in amazement. Rei was already standing behind his left shoulder, looking more graceful but just as enthralled. The brunette and the silver haired angel quickly joined the two, unable to keep their curiosity at bay. Gou hovered over Gai's right side and Ruca stood to Rei's left with his hand resting on the other's shoulder for support as he leaned in to get a better view. The contact sent a tingling sensation down Rei's spine and he was distracted for a moment until Gai could no longer contain his excitement and confusion.

"What are they doing?"

Gou scrutinized the image in the glass and Ruca answered softly, "They are having a wedding."

Gai cocked his head in confusion and repeated the foreign word slowly as if trying it out. Rei, however, couldn't tear his focus from the joyful couple in the middle. The more feminine one had such a familiar yet foreign look in the facial expression.

A look of comprehension spread across Gou's face and the brunette proceeded to explain who the people were and what the ceremony meant, with small interjections from Ruca.

So that was what a woman looked like. There were none in Heaven. Everyone was created alike in body type. It was a necessary precaution as far as Rei understood it. The presence of both genders would create temptation.

Gai laughed suddenly. "Rei! You kinda look like a woman! Are you sure Zeus didn't make some woman angels? Or maybe you're a human!"

Rei was wrenched very rudely from his reverie. A terrible blush colored his cheeks. He could feel Ruca's gaze upon him and it was not helping matters. "Of course not!" he spluttered. The very thought! Weren't women…submissive to men? Gou had mentioned babies and Rei could seem to remember from academy that women had an interesting ability. By no means was he a woman!

"Marriage is an oath ceremony that binds the man and woman together for the rest of their lives…" Rei could make out Gou's deep voice continuing, successfully silencing the impish blonde.

His gaze flickered back to the mirror at the right moment. Unnoticed by anyone but Rei, the image of the woman's lips smiled and formed the three words that the angel could swear he heard in a whisper: 'I love you.' He shivered.

It all clicked into place for him. The reason everything in the woman's expression looked so familiar, the reason he was feeling uneasy about this vision, and the reason for his own reactions of late. He suddenly wanted no more of this.

Before his thoughts ran away with him with the subject standing so close, he looked up to the sky as if checking to see the position of the sun. "Oh dear," he murmured just loud enough to catch someone's attention. Of course it had to be Ruca.

"What's wrong," he asked just as softly to avoid distracting the other two. His ruby eyes were so full of concern that it pained Rei to know that he was lying to them. If only he could understand. If only he could feel everything Rei was feeling just through the touch of the hand on his shoulder.

Rei ignored the increase in heart rate. "I just need to get back to the house. I have work to do before dinner. I hope everyone's still coming?"

Ruca removed his hand and smiled. "As far as I know. I haven't seen Yuda or Shin all day, though, so I'll go ask them myself." Turning, he disappeared into the trees again.

"Thanks." He smiled after the silver-haired angel.

The brunette and the blonde had finished their convoluted explanation of a wedding ceremony and were presently discussing (or arguing on Gai's part) how and when the mirror should be returned.

"Gai, Gou, I'll be leaving right now." The two stopped and looked back at the purple-haired angel. "I need to get back to the house to start preparing it for guests this evening."

"Can I come!? I'm so booored!" Gai moaned loudly.

"We'd be willing to help you out with any chores you have for us," the brunette put in, offering up the blonde's services without his permission while he was busy putting the mirror away. Perfect timing as usual.

-lustpridegluttonyenvygreedslothwrath-

Rei worked diligently inside, flitting about his enormous kitchen and putting this and that together to create his masterpiece entrées. The planned menu was so extensive there would be more than enough to feed the six angels, but the largest carte de jour wouldn't keep him as busy and caught up as he would like to have been. He was just so distracted right now. Already two of his fingers had bandages doctoring badly burned flesh and knife slice wounds.

'I love you.' The words echoed in his head, though he still wasn't quite sure if he had actually heard them. They had been the last piece of this puzzle that had been bothering him since he first saw the other angel with the beautiful silver wings.

Although not as avid a reader as Shin, he had come across the concept of love in his academy days. It was profound and powerful – one of the strongest emotions anyone was capable of. The only context he had been taught about at the time was love of God, adoration of their Great Deity. This reverent affection was taught to all young angels. It was very important in order to develop the proper relationship with Zeus.

However, there was the other type of love that was only mentioned in the Human Studies class he took on the side. Humans were capable of another love, and that was the reason behind these marriage ceremonies (he had heard Gou saying this to Gai while he had been exchanging good-byes with Ruca). But this one wasn't said unless it was meant.

That woman…she said she was in love. She must have meant it from the bottom of her heart. And this man was definitely not Zeus. It was only natural – she was a human. But the look on her face and her body language were even more unnerving than the words. The familiarity – it was him. He saw himself in her. Empathy was unnecessary when one looked at her. The emotions she was feeling at the time were written all over her face, in her eyes, about the corners of her mouth. And standing beside the obvious joy and utter contentedness was this strange sentiment that was so familiar to him because he had been experiencing it for a long time now, its intensity increasing as time went by.

But the words had tied it all together. 'I love you.' So haunting. That was the foreign emotion he could see on her countenance, and that was what he had been feeling for so long.

It was frightening. He hated it. He had no idea of what to do. No one to turn to. No one to tell.

He felt as if he had betrayed God himself. Angels were taught to love God. He was the only one they had been told to love. The other love was a human emotion. Was he human, then? What was he doing here? Did he not belong? It felt suddenly as if his world had been turned upside down by three words.

"Wow! Looks delicious! I'm starved!" came a loud cry that startled Rei out of his thoughts.

The violet haired angel looked around in noticeable confusion at the finished meal set on the table and the short blonde angel dressed in white staring longingly at the food. Where had all the day gone? When had he finished making the food? Rei sighed. One thing he supposed could always be counted on: his cooking. Apparently he could produce gourmet dishes when he wasn't even paying attention. He had had no idea it had gotten so dark outside already.

"If you're going to sit there and gawk, could you please set the table, Gai?" Rei sighed, trying to bring himself out of his funk before everyone arrived.

"Aww!! You're so mean! First you make your guests do the hard chores and now you're going to make exhausted people do more work!" Always quick to complain, Gai retaliated at the speed only he could achieve.

This was definitely pulling him further out of his thoughts. Arguing with the blonde was an activity that required one's full concentration. "Need I remind you that you offered to come by and help with the work? I did not ask you to do anything."

"I didn't offer to do it!" Gai squawked indignantly. "Gou was mean and tricked me into work!"

"It's okay, I'll do it for you," a lower voice said just behind and above Rei's left ear.

He jumped and swiveled about to face the voice. "Ruca!" was all he could muster before a light blush tinted his porcelain skin. There was that feeling again.

"Here, sit down. Knowing you, you've probably been at it since you got back to the house." The silver-haired angel led Rei to a nearby chair with a kind smile and went about the kitchen for the dishware and cutlery.

Rei couldn't argue. And he did have to admit: it felt wonderful to get off his feet. He must have been standing this whole time.

The others arrived very shortly after and everyone sat down to the fabulous feast set out before them.

Shin adjusted his glasses, pushing aside a turquoise lock of hair as he did so before speaking in his mild manner, "You can always count on Rei to keep you well fed." He smiled in appreciation and took another bite.

"Tomorrow is the nomination for the Six Saint Beasts, isn't it?" the red haired angel said after a long silence only punctured by the sounds of forks hitting the plates.

The other five looked around uneasily.

"Are you sure all high rank angels are required to be there, Yuda?" Shin asked, setting his utensil down and looking the red head in the eye.

"Zeus stipulated we all had to attend." Yuda did not look pleased.

Ruca's facial expression was very similar, but, sensing the unease coming from both Shin and Rei, he changed the subject and addressed the only one not really paying much attention at this point.

"By the way, Gai, did you ever return the mirror?"

The resulting look of guilt on the blonde's face said it all. No. No he had not.

"I meant to…I just kinda lost track of time." He looked a bit guilty as he scratched the back of his neck. "Do you think we have time to return it before she gets back? Like tonight!" He perked up, as if in the mood for some sort of adventure.

Gou replied hesitantly, "I don't think we'll-"

A knock at the door interrupted him and Rei stood up uncertainly. "A visitor at this hour? Who…?" he trailed off uneasily. He moved to go answer the door, but Ruca stepped in front of him.

"I'll get it. Who knows who that could be," he offered in explanation, his eyes never leaving the door.

Rei remained standing, but allowed the other to get it.

"Yuri?"

The other four rose and peered around the corner where the Goddess's chief bodyguard stood on the threshold. It seemed all he wanted was the mirror back. It really hadn't taken for he and his men to notice its absence. Really, none of the five could ever figure out why Gai even bothered to steal it anymore. He was always the prime suspect and most of the time that was right on the mark.

As he turned to take his leave, Yuri reminded them all to go to the Saint Beast nomination ceremony tomorrow morning. Yuda's blue eyes became hard as he watched the bodyguard leave.

Gou read the signs as well as anyone else. "We should probably go pretty soon. If we need to be there, we should at least make sure we are well rested."

Even Yuda couldn't find any fault in that logic and everyone thanked Rei for the meal and left, except Shin, who stayed long enough to help with the dishes.

By the time the house had emptied of angels, it was late enough for Rei to begin feeling the effects of the hard day. His feet grew heavier and heavier with every step he took towards his bedroom and by the time he arrived there, he had lost all will to do anything but sleep. Resolving to shower and change in the morning, he let his slight frame crash on his bed and offered himself up to sleep.

The last few waking thoughts he had revolved around Ruca. He briefly dwelled on the fact that Ruca had set the table with the two of them sitting beside one another. It had made him strangely happy. Ruca had also insisted upon answering the door. Was it because he wanted to feel useful or…maybe, just maybe he wanted to protect him? _No! Mustn't ceaselessly batter myself with these thoughts!_ He determinedly pushed all thoughts from his mind and drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt of women dressed in white.

* * *

**A/N: Yay!! What did you think about it? To reflect better on my beta, if you caught any mistakes, chances are she caught them, too. I just didnt take everything - bad Akumi! Anyway, I have a central theme for the whole thing and the end planned out and everything!! If I can get my butt in gear, maybe itll be great, ne?**

**Oh yeah, and in case you didnt get it, this is going to be a yaoi - itll take some time...and by that, I mean about sixteen plus chapters (jkz, if you read my SasoDei fic, youll understand). Hopefully sooner, but if you dont like boyxboy shtuff, you might not wanna go on. Though since Rei looks and acts like a girl, that might be okay for almost anyone lolz. Right, I digest. Soon Ill get up some reference art on my DA profile so people know the characters Im refering to. Just for fun, too - Akumi loves SB, and you should too!!! Go watch the anime!!!**


End file.
